


the last thing i see when i close my eyes

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bed sharing, just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: The chatroom needed a bed sharing fic after Melinda gets back from being at Radcliffe's. I was more than happy to provide it.





	

All her life as an agent, or even just in general, Melinda had hated being injured and stuck a medical facility. She would be grumpy after injuries in the field, and on top of that, be unable or not allowed to do things for herself. Plus, something about medical equipment always seemed overly sterile that she hated.

And now, she wasn’t even injured. Simmons wanted to ‘be sure’ that she was fine, even though after three days she was fine to eat solid food, had her strength levels back to normal, and her vital signs were fine. She felt fine mentally, the memories of her simulation feeling almost dreamlike and - sadly - something she saw often in her dreams already.

“Agent May, you really shouldn’t be alone tonight in case of any emergencies. You could relapse. Or think you’re still in the simulation. I can’t send you back to your bunk just yet.”

May glared at her, that same look she always gave when someone pissed her off, and although she had a feeling Simmons was slightly intimidated, it wasn’t enough. Melinda leaned back on the bed, dreading the idea of having a guard by her side while she slept, when she got an idea. “What if I went to another bunk with someone else so I wouldn’t be alone?” She offered.

Simmons seemed to consider this. “I suppose it would be alright, but you really shouldn’t - “

“Great! If you need me, I’ll be staying in Coulson’s room.” She said getting out of bed slower than she might have normally for Simmons’s benefit.

“Oh. Does Agent Coulson have a couch in his room he can sleep on?”

May laughed. Simmons couldn’t be serious, but she looked at May so innocently. “Sure, Simmons. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Not looking back at Simmons, Melinda wandered the halls until she got to her bunk, swallowing hard seeing the place. It didn’t look much different to how she would have left it, but she knew for that for the two weeks she had been replaced (though she was still fuzzy on the time frame that had been in) someone else had lived here.

Luckily, someone (Coulson, she guessed, and maybe Daisy) had tried to make it a bit more home-y for her. She knew the two of them had been probably worried most. Phil must have sent Daisy on a trip to collect a few things from her childhood home - there was a framed picture of her and Phil from the academy sitting on her chest of drawers, and another for when Daisy had been known as Skye and forced her to take a ‘selfie’ with her. A small trophy from her first martial arts competition sat beside the keepsake box she’d always kept that still held a shell from her elopement with Andrew, a necklace from her father, and the wedding ring she’d worn on an undercover op pretending to be married with Coulson.

She took out a small bag and grabbed a few essentials. The room was great but right now home meant someone, not somewhere.

Once she’d finished filling the bag with clothes and toiletries, she looked up and noticed the small snow white teddy bear peeking out from her pillows and sat, smiling.

The bear’s name was Dorothy, a gift from her grandmother when she was seven and completely obsessed with the skater by the same name. She picked the bear up, smoothing down its matted fur, and thinking of the first time Phil had found out she’d still had a stuffed animal.

It had been the Christmas after his mother died and he had had nowhere to go so Lian had insisted Phil come for the holidays to stay with them, even though the woman herself had only been able to make it there for Christmas day.

She’d rushed upstairs to her room to hide the bear but it was too late - Phil was already coming in to see her room and she had the fluffy white bear in her hands at twenty years old. He chuckled and told her it was adorable, and told her all about the Captain America blankie he’d carried around for years until when he was twelve the thing came apart in the washing machine.

She tucked the bear away and carried her bag across the base, trying not to catch the stares of people who were curious about her time under Radcliffe’s ‘care’, until she got to Phil’s room.

She had changed into her pajamas hearing the shower running and his off tune singing, and laid back on his bed, flipping through the book on his bedside table that she suspected he hadn’t been reading, shutting it when the shower shut off and looking up as he came out of the shower, not noticing her with a towel slung around his hips.

She took the chance of him half naked to take in the sight of water dripping down his back. They’d talked about feelings, and he’d finally realized how he felt about her - god he was such an idiot - and luckily there wasn’t too much catching up since she’d realized it all the way back when they had talked about boundaries and she’d been upset with him. So she didn’t need to feel guilty as she watched him run his hands over his head and the water drip down his back towards the towel that hid the rest of him. She was wondering if he’d take off the towel and possibly give her a show, but apparently shifting in the bed tipped him off to her being there and he turned around.

Far from being surprised to see her there, he smiled and she instantly felt the urge to do the same. There was this look in his eyes she’d never quite noticed and the only way she could possibly describe it was ‘adoration’. He was so positive and happy with them together even though it was so incredibly new. He came over, his hand holding up the towel, and tilted her chin up gently to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss, her hand cupping his cheek.

He pulled back grabbing a shirt and sweatpants to wear. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Melinda laid back in his bed, smiling contentedly. “Simmons told me I couldn’t sleep alone in case I relapsed or something. Not really a serious worry but protocols. So I said I was staying here.”

Phil gave her another of those adorable looks. He reminded her a bit of a puppy at times. “Having you here sounds great. I’ll go change.” He said walking to his bathroom.

She rolled her eyes. “Phil, eventually we’re going to have sex. You don’t need to worry about being naked in front of me.”

He popped his head out past the doorframe. “We’re going to have sex?” He asked excitedly, that dorky grin on his face.

She smirked. “I said eventually. Simmons probably wouldn’t clear me for that much physical activity just yet.”

He smiled and quickly changed as she laid on his bed. “I think your bed is more comfortable than mine.” Melinda said, curling up and yawning.

Phil came back out, turning off the lights and joining her on the bed and easily curving his body around hers, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Usually she didn’t like spooning, but right now it felt great to have him holding her and cradling her close. “Perks of being the former director.” He murmured sleepily into her ear, his breath on it tickling her. “And don’t worry. I’ll wake you up if you have nightmares or anything. Get some sleep.” He said kissing her neck gently.

She smiled and shut her eyes, snuggling into him, and, for the first time since returning from the Simulation, fell into a long, dreamless sleep safe in his arms.


End file.
